One Piece: Rise of the Fallen Oc Forum
by Inhuman X
Summary: Hey! this is for my upcoming story of One Piece: Rise of the Fallen. If you wish to submit an Oc then go right on ahead and follow these Guidelines. :D


**Oc Forum**

* * *

Okay quick before _**He**_ comes I would like to thank all past Reviewers and Followers of my last One Piece story, **One Piece: The Iron Heart Pirates**. Along with Reviewers and Followers of just me in general. I thank you all for your support and hope that **_He_** doesn't scare you away. So please stay with this through the end and I hope you all...

?: Shut up and sit down! I'm here now!

Inhuman X: I'm sorry I'll..

?: I said shut up! Just go...do whatever, I really don't care just stay out of my way!

Inhuman X: O-okay...again s-so-

?: What did I just say?

?: Okay...before you guys read this forum you must know one thing. This is not Inhuman X doing the form...this is Anti-Human X doing the form. I come off as more mean and demanding than my nice and sometimes politically correct counterpart. Through this form you will sense what I mean, this forum has stuff that Inhuman doesn't want to, couldn't and is unable to say(he's too nice). But yeah he asked me to do this forum in his place, he'll still be doing the story, but I'll be doing this part for now. Enjoy

* * *

Positions Needed:

-First Mate

-Navigator

-Cook

-Doctor

-Shipwright

-Archeologists/Mentor

* * *

Marines:

-Admiral, All we need is 1 Admiral. That's all 1.

* * *

Shichibukai:

-I believe he has all 7 covered, BUT if you send him one better he'll easily replace one of the one's he's made up. But you have to send one in better. Just saying. Consider it a challenge.

* * *

Bounty Hunters

-Can you think of any? Want to make one? Not everything is in black and white people! Not just pirates and Marines! There are such things as in-betweens! Hence Bounty Hunters. It's wonders what people forgets in the gray area due to them having a black and white imagination!

* * *

Yonkou:

-I think he has all 3, but there's one he's not so sure of so(much like with the Shichibukai) if you send in one better he'll easily replace him/her with yours. IF you think of one better. Another challenge for the absent minded.

-Oh what's a Yonkou without his Commanders? Just another strong dude wandering the world? Don't think so, Commanders needed! It's absolute! What would Whitebeard be without Ace and Marcos? Think about it...

* * *

Rival Pirates:

-Hey! What's the point of having 11 Supernovas if everyone wants to be partnered up with the Main Oc? Who's he going to fight when on his rise to achieve his dream of Pirate King?! Is he the only pirate out there with the sweet dream of being King? I highly doubt it, so yeah Rival Pirates needed.

-Now speaking of Rival pirates, everyone wants to be the Captain right? Yeah, well basically for Rival Pirates he'll put the crews together with the Oc's that have been submitted. Unless you want to send in a whole crew. In that case Inhuman says go on ahead, but if you're sending a crew just send in the following:

1) Captain

2) First Mate

3) Doctor

4) With these top 3 you can send any other position, possibly the strongest of the crew? The top 3 are necessary and after them you can only add 2 more members to their crew. So a total of 5. Understand.

* * *

Now as we get to this next part...let me tell you all that we don't want any of that, "My Character looks like this Character but with this minor exception!" Or "This item looks like this, here's the link, and the difference is..." Yeah none of that BS. Can you not think of a Character that doesn't look like a canon?! I mean come on, saying your character looks like say...Zoro, but his hair is blue. Or any other character, with a slight change! Ever thought maybe, just maybe that anime isn't watched by Inhuman? He's gotten some Oc's that look like other characters from Anime's he's never even heard of! Same with the weapons! Think of something people, stop being lazy and describe the Character Damn it!

Inhuman X: Apologies for his rudeness...

Anti-Human X: Shut up and go away! Don't apologize! Leave! LEAVE NOW! *(Inhuman X slowly exits)*

* * *

Full Name:

Aliases (or nicknames):

Age: Oh when doing this, think about it. I mean people be trying to send in a 12 year old who's a pirate Captain, or some high ranking Marine and has no Devil Fruit. Mary/Gary Sue much?

Gender:

Specialty/Position: What is your Character good at and what would their position on the crew be?

Affiliation: rival, Marine, pirate, bounty hunter, Shichibukai, Yonkou Commander

Now...not EVERYONE is going to be part of the crew. Not everybody can be part of the Main Crew. Is everyone in One Piece part of the Straw Hat Crew? No? Didn't think so! So there are RIVAL pirate crews, and there are such things as BOUNTY HUNTERS or YONKOU COMMANDERS, or you can even create these things call bandits! A group of bandits just 'cuz! Just for fun! Just some random group of bad guys! Just saying, not everyone is: 1) a Pirate or 2) Part of the Main Oc's crew

Race: There's more than one race within the One Piece World, so explore if you want! Or make up your own.

Appearance: Be as descriptive as possible. Over all the years we've seen a lot of Oc's and the ones that irritate me the most are the ones with 2 sentence descriptions. 4 To the most.

Ex: My person is tall. This color hair. They wear a plain color t-shirt, some pants, and some shoes. The End.

^Yeah if you do that he's probably NOT going to read the rest of your Oc Forum. Understand the frustration for getting an army of those kind of descriptive characters sent in. Yeah, so be descriptive, because other words you're just being straight lazy.

Personality: Include positive traits, fears, habits, and whatever else you can think of. Now...this should be treated exactly the same as the Appearance! No 2-3 words on how they act.

Ex: My Person is cool and calm. The End.

^What in the world is that?! He's Cool? Calm? Okay what else? That all I need to know? I think not, that's the most generic description of a Character anybody can ever give and it's just plain lazy honestly. Also...can your person actually stand out from the other Oc's? I mean yeah there are a lot of people who are alike in there, but there's just as much who are different! Not every one is cool, calm, collected and super nice all the time around the world. If we were there'd be no such thing as war. People are different so make your character different make their personality pop out from the rest! Again...stop being l-a-z-y.

History: Again, descriptive is good. Yeah no quick three to four sentence stories.

Ex: My person lived on an island. Their parents were killed by pirates/marines/bandits. Now they live on this island/they now travel. Oh and they were raised by a kind stranger who taught them the skills they now know including how to fight.

^Really? You can't think of an actual story for what's happened to your Character over their life time? Considering most of the Oc's are 17 and up there's got to be more that's happened to make them the way they are. Also, do you think you can come up with a different back story? Any kind of detailed and different backstory than your person becoming an orphan and learning skills from some kind stranger at a young age. ANYTHING as long as it's detailed and different, hell you can make it dark if you want! Something different!

Family: If your character doesn't have a family, if you do not know about it, or if you want to introduce the family member later on please say so. Considering that most Oc's sent in have their families murdered I don't think this should be a problem. You know, unless someone dares to be different and comes up with a great story that ties in a still living family. Then hey, I'd love to hear about the family! But since in past years it hasn't happened, he might as well not get my hopes up right?

Devil Fruit/Weapon: Devil Fruit are not required. If you wish to add some of your character's attacks feel free.

Now...not EVERYONE HAS TO HAVE A DEVIL FRUIT! On top of that not EVERYONE has an overpowered Devil Fruit. Devil Fruits are rare in the Blues remember that. So if your Character is still in the blue DF are rare, now if they have one then fine! Inhuman is okay with that! But now think of the rarity of the Devil Fruit. You think Marcos of Whitebeards crew came across one of the rarest Zoan Devil Fruits, hell one of the rarest Devil Fruits in general, in the West Blue? Don't think so.

Attacks: Anywhere from 0-20, yeah he won't say it but he's kind of getting tired of having to make up attack names. Need help? Shoot he'll help you think of names! The more the easier it is for him to write during the fight scenes!

Inhuman X: But say your Characters not a fighter and doesn't have any weapons and such then what do you do? Easy, if your Character is not a fighter than no need for them to have a list of attacks.

Anti-Human X: You done yet? LEAVE!

Inhuman X: ...sorry...

Likes: Everybody likes something

Dislikes/Fears: Everybody dislikes and hates something. And even fears something! Nobody is fearless...NO BODY.

Goals, or Dreams if you prefer: Can you think of anything they want to achieve?

Other: Anything else you can think to add such as catch phrases?

-If your character is a Marine please add the following-

Rank: Not everyone is an Admiral, Vice-Admiral, or Rear Admiral. Believe it or not there are such things as Marine CAPTAINS, COMMADORES, COMMANDERS, LIEUTENANTS, etc. Smoker started from the bottom and now is a Vice-Admiral!

Opinion of pirates: Every Marine loathes pirates right? Wrong! Think about it.

Justice (Lazy, Dark, or their own personal brand):

-If your character is a rival crew member-

Bounties (please be reasonable): Come on, what kind of sense would it make to have someone who's 17 have a bounty of over 900,000,000 belli? What kind of sense does that make? None! So think about it, and include what they've done to add up to such bounty.

Also if you are doing a Rival, in their history if you could so kindly do the honor of putting what they have done so far on their journey. For that I'll be lenient. You can just summarize their journey thus far.

Anti-Human X: Dang it Inhuman I told you to stay out of the this!

Inhuman X: Sorry...

Anti-Human X: Shut up and leave!

Inhuman X: Okay...

Anti-Human X: Damn it...over here running everything...anyway I'm back!

* * *

Submit an Island

Well...I guess from here you guys are safe from my venting wrath huh? Oh well, go ahead and check it out.

Name:

Season (If not in Grand Line, leave blank):

Geographical Features:

Ownership (Yonkou, Marines, other):

Marine Presence (just cause an island is owned by the Marines doesn't mean Marines present):

Location (North/East/South/West Blue, Calm Belt, Grand Line, New World, Skypiea):

Notable Residents (mountain bandits, Marine captains, the mayor):

Special Features:

Size (a rough estimate is fine. Small(one town)- extra large (a continent.):

Notable Resident Species:

* * *

Now, even through AAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLL that you're still having troubles creating an Oc I got you covered. Just go Check this "Story Out" on how to create Oc's. Literally Called: "How To Create Ocs". You can find it on Inhuman's Favorite Story Section on his Profile or you can just check the story out yourself. Here's the link: s/7233297/1/How-to-Create-OCs

Inhuman X: And I thank you Zephyros-Phoenix for allowing me to use your Story as an example along with borrowing parts of your story to place in this Oc Forum! ^.^ Thank You!

* * *

"How To Create OCs" by Zephyros-Phoenix Chapter 3- Physical Description

-Ethnicity: Their origin will affect hair color, eye color, physique etc.

-Age: The Oc's Age and build should be directly linked, if your Oc is under 18 they should still be relatively small as compared to adults.

-Lifestyle: Their Day-today routine should also affect their physique.

-Super Skinny: Normally weak, and have very little energy.

-Slim

-Atheltic

-Chubby: Just thick of them as slightly thicker than the average person. Not super skinny and not fat.

-Overweight

-Hairstyle: Pigtails, short, medium, long

* * *

"How To Create OCs" by Zephyros-Phoenix Chapter 4- Personality The Types

-Morality: Good, Anti-Hero, Evil, Neutral

-You: Your OC's personality is based off of you

-Timid/Shy: Quiet with a case of low-self esteem

-Social: Loud and proud, the exact opposite of Timid/Shy

-Rebellious: Does not give a damn about the rules, and does their own thing

-Arrogant: Your OC thinks their the best at everything and everybody else sucks in comparison

-Anti-Social: Similar to Timid/Shy, but not because of low self esteem. They just do not like to be bothered

-The Loner: Object of many fan girls, doesn't associate with others often, but cares for friends.

-The Brain/Mechanic: May not be as experienced as the others, and wishes to prove himself. But is also sought to for advice, or gives advice even though might not be taken all the time.

-The Second-In-Command: Often clashes with Hero, both are headstrong, and both clash for leadership.

-The Cheerleader: Almost always a female, and may not be as experienced as the group but is always spreading and cheering on for the awesomeness of the crew.

-The Ditz: Just a beautiful, air-head

-The Mentor/Wiseman: Usually the oldest of the group and gives advice and helps the crew through hardships, etc.

-The Brawn/Jock: Normally isn't that bright, but makes up for it with brute strength.

-The Rookie/Newbie: Just the new dude/dude-ete that is new to the group and isn't very well skilled, but in possibly training.

-The Sweet Girl: Is the sweetest of the group, wishes to avoid violence. Extremely sweet and caring.

-The Rival: I think this should speak for itself.

-The Villain: Also self-explanatory.

-The Witch: The female partner of The Villain.

-The Idealist: The Character who can often see through a third person perspective and what's good and what's bad and who they should be fighting for.

-The Nurturer: The mother figure of the group, will often lend a hand to the group, does not take part in their activities, and will also often scold stupid decisions made by the group/crew.

-The Tomboy: The girl that acts like a boy.

-The Soldier: The Character that follows orders, no questions asked.

-The Twins: The Close Twins(the 2 that are together all the time and are the besets of friends ever) & The Estranged Twins(Fractured Relationship and often hate every second they are together and their interactions are often awkward).

-The Expert: This character is often great at what they do and see others that are not as skilled as incompetent and lower than thee.

-The Geek: Kind of like The Brain/Mechanic, but is an all out geek. Often interested in things that the others don't deem or find of importance or interest.

-The Scientist: The Brain/Mechanic for the Villain

Inhuman X: Remember those are just tidbits of what's in the story, the full thing is in the link that is shown or you can just find it on my favorites list. ^.^

* * *

Anti-Human X: Now...I hope you read EVERY SINGLE WORD OF THAT. Because I'll now, trust me I'll know the difference with the Characters. So yeah...

Inhuman X: Can I come back now please?

Anti-Human: ...Eh...I guess

Inhuman X: I'm back, s-sorry about AHX(Anti-Human X) guys... hope he didn't scare you away because I still do want and would love the Oc Submissions. You can just think of all this as a mental challenge. You up for the challenge? I sure hope so, because the better the Oc's the better the story! And who doesn't love a good One Piece story? So please submit and do your best to make your character stand out enough for me to read it and be like: "Wow!"

Also I would like to say to those that have formally submitted Oc's I would very much appreciate it if you could re-send in your Characters that you sent in for Iron Heart Pirates, and then if you want you can make changes if you wish or not. But yeah, if you could re-send them in that would be much appreciated.

Don't forget you guys can send in Oc's ranging from Pirates, to Bounty Hunters, to Marines, to Yonkou, Shichibukai, or even small time bandits just that run an island for me to use as another story arc! :D doesn't that sound wonderful?! I sure hope so guys. At this time I would once again like to thank past Reviewers and Followers of my past story One Piece: Iron Heart Pirates and other past Reviewers and Followers of just me in general. I thank you all for your support and I look forward to typing up an awesome story for you all :)

And one more thing...I'm unsure if I'll be continuing the story of the great Ryzo, or if I'll choose to pass him on to my protégé(Emperor XX, he has sparked my interest with some of his ideas). But the more and more I think about it(and watch continuous ASMV's) the more I want to continue with his story. So! There will be a pole on my profile you all can check out asking if I should continue Iron Heart Pirates that you can all vote on to assist with the decision. So, submit an Oc, and then go to the poll! Haha

Anti-Human X: You done yet? Just freaking end it!

Inhuman X: Okay fine...sorry...oh! One last thing! When submitting your Oc's via PM please please please please pleeeeeaaaasseee title it:

Thank you and have a nice day :D


End file.
